Nellie the Liaison
by TechBeck
Summary: A girl raised by Stormwings travels to Corus to try to negotiate a treaty between the humans and Stormwings. This is her story. Set years after the Trickster Series. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to Tamora Pierce. **

**Sorry this is short, later chapters should be longer.**

Prologue:

A baby abandoned on a doorstep. A murder of Stormwings sweeping down, taking the baby. Stormwings love children. Naming the baby girl Nellie. Raising Nellie, loving her.

***Fifteen years later***

"Nellie!"

Aunt Lottie's screeching voice filled my ears and caused me to wince. "Auntie, please don't screech. It hurts my ears."

In a softer voice, Auntie continued, "Nellie, we have a special surprise today now that you're 15." She dropped a bundle at my feet. I reached down and picked it up. It was a piece of cloth, formed into a wide cylinder and another piece that consisted mainly of straps and a piece hanging of them. "Ok. Thank you. What are they?"

"Clothes!"

"What are clothes?"

"Humans wear them to cover themselves. That there is a loincloth and that is a breastband. We decided you should wear them."

"What are humans? Why should I wear clothes?"

"Nellie, you are a human. You are not a Stormwing; you hove no wings, no steel. We found you in a human city when you were a baby. We love you like our own but you can never truly be one of us."

I didn't understand why she was telling me this. "What do you mean?"

A sympathetic look crossed her face. "I mean you have to learn to interact with your own kind. You could be a great alliance between Stormwing and human! Humans are hostile us because of the rogue Stormwings who attacked them twenty years ago. They attack us because they fear us. You can teach them that we are not ho be feared!"

I understood what she wanted me to do. I didn't look forward to it but if it meant that these humans who attacked us would stop, than I would do whatever it took. "Ok Auntie. I'll wear clothes. I'll represent the Stormwings to these humans." I looked down at the clothes, "Do you know how to put these on?"

She showed me what to do. Once I was clothed, she clicked her tongue and stated, "Now. For your training."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I found this on my computer. I wrote it three or four years ago. The grammar isn't the best, but hopefully not atrocious. I had written up through chapter 8. I may or may not finish it, depending on my mood. I probably will though. Also, because someone asked, a flock of crows is called a murder so I decided to call a flock of Stormwings the same.**

**-TechBeck**

**Chapter 1**

***One year later***

I glanced down at my dress and grimaced. I hated clothes. They were impractical and uncomfortable. I looked up at the sun and winced. I was late again. Aunt Lottie hated when I was late for lessons. I ran through the cave to my lesson room. Auntie was already there and I stopped at the doorway and curtsied. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. It won't happen again."

She laughed, "Yes it will."

I smiled, "Yes well. I'm here now. What are we doing today?"

She pointed with her wing to a table, "I'm testing you to see how much you have learned."

For the next hour she tested my knowledge of the human world. She would point to an object and I would tell her what it was and what uses humans had for it. She tested me on everything from a hairbrush to a saddle. The saddle still confused me. Since no horse would come near Stormwings, I had not seen one used before. However I knew how to use one for when the time came that I would live with humans.

After she had tested me on everything in the room, Auntie turned to look at me. I stood under her unblinking stare for five minutes before she spoke. "It is time."

I gasped, "Now?"

"Yes, now. You are ready. The sooner you go to the human city the sooner this useless war will end. Everyday that you stay here, more of our kind die. You must leave soon. Now, go pack your things, you leave in the morning."

I nodded my head and went to pack my things. I didn't have much except human things that my family thought I would need. I also had a box full of steel feathers from everyone in my family. That box was more important to me than anything else I owned. My second most prized possession was a letter written by my birth mother. She left it with me when I was left on a doorstep as a baby. No one, not even me, had ever read it. My family gave it to me when I turned ten. Every time I thought of leaving my family a tear would leak out of the corner of my eye. I finished packing and lay down for what would be my last night sleeping in my home.

The next morning I was woken up by Auntie nudging my shoulder. I got out of bed and dressed myself in my best dress. I wouldn't wear it while I traveled but I wanted to look good for the last time I saw my family. Every last one of them was there wishing me luck and giving me love. This was why I loved my family. No matter how different I was, they loved me anyway.

I changed into traveling clothes and left the cave. I heard my name being called and looked back. Auntie was behind me. She pulled a feather from her wing and gave it to me. I braided it into my hair and was off. I looked down at the maps that Auntie gave me. There were several, each depicting a different area. There was even a detailed map of the Corus palace. I didn't ask how she got them and she didn't tell me. I walked to the nearest road and followed it to a town. There I headed to the market.

I bought more plain clothes and food with money that my family had given me. They had no use for it and had made sure I was well taken care of. I also bought a horse and tack. I would need it for my trip to Corus. I hung around, watching the humans interact. I stored their actions in my memory so that I could seem more like them.

I continued heading towards Corus. My horse, Storm's Flight, was fast and I was soon in Tortall. I slept along the road and only occasionally went into town. Every night I took Auntie's feather out of my hair and every morning I braided it back in. I soon needed new food and clothes so I headed to the nearest town. I bought my food and clothes and was heading back out of town when a man caught my eye. He was staring at me. Not only that, I had seen him before! He was in the first town I went to. I was scared and hurriedly made my way to the road. I sent Flight racing down the road. I didn't look back, afraid of what I might see.

That night I headed farther from the road before setting up camp. I tethered Flight and ate my dinner. I turned back to Flight and jumped. The same man as before was there, stroking her nose. I stared at him and he returned my gaze. "Wha- What are you doing here? Who are you?"

He bowed and responded, "Luc of Pirates Swoop at your service. And who are you?"

I shook my head, "Why are you following me?"

He laughed, "What do you mean. I saw you in Galla and then I arrive here and see you again. Obviously you are the one following me. I followed you here to ask you to stop. If you don't I will have to force you to stop and you wouldn't enjoy that. Now. I'll ask you again, who are you?"

I thought back to his bow and copied him, "Nellie of… of… ummmmmm… just Nellie. I am sorry for accusing you of following me. You see I'm not used to interacting with other humans and I got scared when I saw you."

He raised a brow but didn't comment. He continued stroking Flight's nose for a while before turning back to me. "Where are you headed, Nellie of just Nellie?"

I smiled at his joke then responded, "Corus. I need to speak with the King and Queen. If I can that is."

"Oh? And why do you need to speak with the King and Queen?"

I looked down, "I'd rather not say."

He nodded like he expected my answer then sighed, "Well as it happens, I am headed to Corus as well. Would you mind if I joined you?"

I hesitated before accepting. He headed back towards the road to get his horse then returned. We settled down for the night and I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm working on getting a beta-reader, sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I have eight chapters written but I've written myself in a corner and don't know what to do next. If anyone's interested in helping, PM me. :)**

*****I don't own anything but the OC's. Everything else is Tamora Pierce's*****

**-TechBeck**

**Chapter 2**

Aly of the Copper Isles smiled at her sister-in-law, "I still can't believe that Thom got married and now he's having a baby. It's amazing! Imagine my surprise when my sorcerer brother, who couldn't take his nose out of a book long enough to say hello, is having a child!"

The two women were laughing when suddenly, Cynthia doubled over in pain. Her contractions were getting closer together. They made their way to Cynthia's bed and Aly helped Cynthia lie down. "There you go, nice and easy."

Two hours of excruciating contractions later, a baby was born. Thom and Cynthia looked down at their baby and smiled. Cynthia was light-headed but healthy, "Luc." She whispered, "His name should be Luc." After saying this she promptly fainted.

Sixteen years had passed since that day and Luc ran through the halls of the palace until he reached his grandfather's rooms. He knocked his code, two quick taps, a pause, and an open slap. At the quiet "Come in" he opened the door. "You called for me?"

His grandfather sat behind a desk piled high with reports. "Yes. You've been itching for a chance to prove yourself. Now is that chance. There have been reports of Stormwings withdrawing from all over Galla. I need you to find out what is going on. I would send someone else but you are young. Older people would attract more attention. You are the best for the job. You would be leaving tomorrow. Are you willing to go?"

"Of course! I can be ready by noon tomorrow." Outside, Luc was calm but inside he was trembling. He had never been the lone spy on a trip before. If he messed this up, he would never have the opportunity again.

George sat as his desk and watched his youngest grandchild run out to pack for a trip that could get him killed. Under his breath he muttered, "If he doesn't return safely I'll never forgive myself. I hope I'm right to send him.

Towns in Galla can in no way stand up to the glory of Corus. The market was tiny and everyone was identical in their boringness. I wandered about aimlessly listening for clues until a girl with pitch-black hair caught my eye. Other than her extremely long pitch-black hair, she looked average. A little on the tall side with hazel eyes, the only thing that stood out was the feather braided into her hair. From far away it looked like any other feather but when I sharpened my magical Sight I saw it was far from normal. It was a Stormwing feather. How did she get that?

I overheard her telling the horse-merchant that she was heading to Corus. Well, I guess I'll be following her, I thought. My grandfather, being the spymaster, had taught me to never underestimate anyone. This Stormwing girl was someone to keep an eye on.

Over the next few days I followed her as she traveled towards Corus. She had passed into Tortall when she finally had to head back into town to purchase food and clothes. I was following her through the crowd when suddenly she saw me. Her eyes widened and she ran from town. By the time I reached my horse she was a mile down the road. Adjusting my Sight so that I could both watch her retreating figure and ride my horse at the same time, I followed her to her campsite.

As I entered the clearing she had settled in she was eating and I snuck over to her horse. I petted his nose as I waited for her to notice me. She finally did and stared at me. "Wha- What are you doing here? Who are you?"

I inwardly smirked at her shock and bowed as I responded. "Luc of Pirate's Swoop at your service. And who are you?" I had hoped to get an easy answer from her but my hope was trampled as she shook her head.

"Why are you following me?"

Since I couldn't answer her question I decided to take it in my own direction.

"What do you mean? I saw you in Cria and then I arrive here, a town in Tortall leagues away from Cria and see you again. Obviously you are the one following me." She had been looking at the fire but at this she turned to stare at me. "I followed you here to ask you to stop. If you don't I will have to force you to stop and you wouldn't enjoy that. Now, I'll ask you again, who are you?"

She imitated my bow from before and I almost laughed out right if not for the fact that I was listening for her response. "Nellie of… of…" She paused as if not sure how to continue, "…just Nellie."

She shifted slightly, opening her hands apologetically. "I am sorry for accusing you of following me. You see I am not used to interacting with other humans and I got scared when I saw you."

Drat it! Not only does she not say where she's from, she raises even more questions by not being used to human interaction! I need to learn more about her. I turned back to her, "Where are you headed, Nellie of just Nellie?"

When she mentioned the King and Queen, I raised a brow. She avoided my question on why she needed to see them. She accepted my request to travel with her after a moment's hesitation. Soon we were both asleep.

As I traveled with Nellie, I tried to learn as much as I could about her. I constantly asked questions about her childhood. She was pretty quiet about her life and all that I found out by the time we reached Irontown a month later was that she never knew her parents and that a woman named Lottie raised her and that she didn't seem to notice foul odors. We soon were on the outskirts of Corus. I laughed as I saw her gaze around with wide eyes. She turned towards me, confused, "Everyone reacts the same way when they first see the city." I offered her a place to stay but she declined.

As she soon got lost in the crowd, I tried to focus my Sight on her but she had gone around the corner. I shrugged and headed to the castle. I walked through the gate but was stopped by a guard, "Master Luc. Welcome home. Their Majesties have been looking forward to your return. They are in the Throne Room at the moment. They requested that you see them as soon as you return." I knew that with my history off 'forgetting' royal summons I needed to get to the Throne Room quickly. I nodded my thanks and headed into the Throne Room.

Godfather Jon and Godmother Thayet sat in their thrones. When they saw me they both got to their feet and walked over to me.

Thayet hugged me. "Luc! How was Galla? Oh, I'm so glad you're back! Your grandparents will be too." She pulled back disgusted, "Now, is that anyway for my godson to dress? I thought Thom and Cynthia would teach their son some etiquette!" I looked down and was ashamed to see I hadn't changed out of my spy clothes. I wasn't sure whether Thayet knew I was a spy so I didn't tell her my reason for wearing such common clothes. "I'm sorry Thayet. I didn't want to waste good clothes during my travels."

After we talked for a few more minutes I left and headed to my Grandfather's chambers. He was at his desk and looked up when I entered. He grinned at me and joked, "You entered the city three hours ago with an unknown woman yet only now do you come see me. I hurt that you think so little of me. Report."

"I have been in Galla for over a year searching for evidence of the missing Stormwings, it will take a very long time to report on my entire trip. I'm tired and would rather sit before I continue." I smirked, "Sir." With anyone else I would have been punished, but I knew my Grandfather.

"Don't be pert." I saw a smile on his lips as he continued "Sit and start with who the woman is and we'll go from there."

"Her name is Nellie. A woman named Lottie raised her; that is all I know about her. I saw her in a town in Galla. She always has a Stormwing feather braided into her hair. I followed her to find out more about her but she saw me. I had to travel with her in case she ever saw me again. We parted ways as soon as we reached the city. She never proved to be dangerous though she made a comment when I first met her that stuck with me." I explained the conversation from when I first met Nellie.

Grandfather considered this as I sat in the seat across from him. Finally he nodded, "You did the right thing."

I smiled, "Thank you, sir."

After I reported the rest of my trip to Galla he came around the desk, "Now. How 'bout I greet my grandson. You wait here. I'll be back in a bit" He grinned and headed for the door, passing right by me. I waited a second and he turned around and hugged me. "Welcome back Luc. We all missed you around here. You've already greeted your Godparents, how about we go see your Grandmother?"

"She's here? When did she return?"

"She returned about eight months after the Stormwings disappeared from Galla."

I was already headed towards the door, "Come on! I want to see her!"

Grandfather laughed and followed me as I ran through the halls to the rooms where my grandparents stayed while in Corus. I burst though the doors, "Grandmother! The wonderful, gallant, handsome adventurer has returned at long last from the perils of Galla!"

My Grandmother, Alanna the Lioness, came out to greet me. We laughed at how much taller than her I had grown in the year I'd been away. "Luc! Welcome back! How was your 'trip'?" Unlike Thayet, my grandmother knew my occupation.

"It was wondrous. I learned so much!" We laughed and talked until the sun set and I excused myself, "I'm sorry but I must check on my own home."

I left the palace and headed down to my house in the city. I was a spy and therefore chose to live in the city. My house was small but it was enough. I spent most of my time in the palace anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm still looking for a beta reader. Sorry for any weird grammar. Also, I was stuck in chapter 9 and decided to have a friend read it through to help. Unfortunately, they suggested (and I agree) that I need to completely change what happens all the chapters past chapter 6 and I don't know how to do that. I'll keep y'all posted though.**

**Chapter 3**

NPOV:

As I wandered followed the twists and turns of the Lower City streets, I thought about what I was going to do. I had to get an audience with the King and Queen. I wandered through the streets and looked at the signs around me. Thinking that someone might help me, I headed into a bar named The Dancing Dove. The bar was crowded with boisterous men drinking ale. I walked through the crowd to the bar. I asked the man standing there whom the person in charge was and he looked me up and down. "Depends on whose asking."

I paused, I couldn't just say Nellie without giving a last name, but I had to respond. The first name that came to mind was Luc's. "Nellie of Pirates' Swoop."

To say his brow rose would be an understatement. His brows disappeared into his hairline. He frowned and grabbed my arm. He pulled me with him as he headed up the stairs and through a door to a dark room. He dropped my arm and bowed. "Your Majesty. George. This girl here claims to go by the name Nellie of Pirates' Swoop. D'ya want me to get rid of her?"

A voice came from the shadows. "No. Leave her here. I'll deal with her."

The man left and another man came from the shadows. He had messy hair and bright hazel eyes that seemed to notice everything around him. He leaned against the table that stood in front of me. He stared at me with unblinking eyes and I started to fidget. Finally he spoke. "Where did you hear that name?"

I jumped. "It's my name sir."

His fist hit the side of my face. I felt my brow split and blood trickled down my cheek. "I know you're lying girl. Where'd you hear that name?"

My chin rose, I wouldn't let him see how scared I was. "I told you already. If you didn't hear me, get your ears checked. Now unless you have an actual reason for my being here, I'll be on my way." He blocked the door. I scowled at him. "Why do you care about the stupid name anyway? You know what if you'll let me go I'll tell you." He nodded so I continued. "It's not my name. I traveled from Galla with a guy and that's his name. Ok? Can I go now?"

He didn't move from the door. "What was this guy's name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Luc of Pirates' Swoop. Can I go now?"

"How did you meet Luc?"

"Like I'd tell you." I scoffed. How stupid did this guy think I was?

He stepped aside to let me through the door but grabbed my arm. "Next time you go into an area that you don't know, don't use an actual person's name. Someone might know the person."

I smirked at him. "Next time you meet with someone you don't know, don't carry thirteen concealed weapons under your clothes. Someone might be able to sense them." I traced the almost invisible line of a dagger on his forearm. His shocked expression followed me as I walked down the stairs and out the door onto the street.

I made my way to an alley. I leaned against the wall and wiped my brow with a strip I tore from my tunic. I had been dabbing at the cut for about ten minutes when I saw a figure approach me. When I looked at the face, I recognized Luc. His eyes were full of concern. He took the cloth from where it was pressed to my brow and gasped. "What happened to you?"

I laughed bitterly. "I made a new friend."

"I'm serious. Who did this?"

"I went into a building to ask for help and the people there didn't take a liking to me." I looked down in shame.

"What was the name of the place?"

"The Dancing Dove."

At his sharp intake of breath, I glanced up. His face showed anger, though at whom I was not sure. He stood up suddenly and his fists clenched. My breath caught in my throat. What was he gonna do? "I'm sorry. I must go. I will see you around." His voice was tight and soon he was running off to god knows where.

My cut clean, I continue exploring the labyrinth that was Corus. I walked through a busy market with stalls on each side. Some stalls sold ornate objects that had no obvious purpose but others sold useful things like food and clothes. Looking down at my travel worn clothes that were out of place in this extensive city, I headed over to a pleasant looking woman selling women's clothes. I smiled. "Hello. My name is Nellie. What is your name?"

She grinned, "Nellie's a fine name for a pretty lass like thee. Name's Lorena Kensley. What can I offer you on this fine day?"

I looked over what she had. Looking up I asked, "What is the best quality you have for a small sum?"

She smiled and picked out a black tunic with green hem and a pair of green leggings. The green matched my eyes and yet it was a simple outfit, not overly extravagant like some of the other outfits offered in the stalls adjacent to Lorena's small booth. "I love it! I need three tunics and two pairs of leggings. Please."

She tsked at me. "Young girl like you needs plenty of outfits to attract the young gentlemen. I have much more that would suit you." She held up a bunch of tunics and leggings. I had to admit. They looked good.

"I don't know. I really don't need that many." My resolve wavered. "Maybe just one more outfit."

She laughed. "Of course. Now. I can hem these to fit you. It's only a copper per item more." For the next hour I was measured and cloth was pinned. "Now. This will take a while to complete. I can deliver it to your house. Where do you live?"

I looked down. "Nowhere."

She took pity on me and allowed me to stay with her in her small home with her for the night. The next day I thanked her and left. Before I headed out onto the street she hugged me. "You're welcome here anytime."

I headed out the door thinking of how lucky I was to have found a friend in Lorena. Heading back into the busy portion of the city, I admired my new outfit. The black of my hair blended with the tunic, making Auntie's feather stand out. I spun in a circle and laughed freely, not caring what the people around me thought of me. A figure stood towards the side of the crowd watching me. I walked over. "Hello Luc. How are you?"

He looked me over and a wide smile spread over his face. "It suits you." He shook his head. "I am well. How are you? Your brow seems better."

"Yes thank you for helping me. Where did you have to go so suddenly?" His face darkened and I quickly added, "If you don't mind my asking."

He scowled. "The Dancing Dove."

I gasped. "Why would you go there?"

He looked down at me apologetically. "George is sorry for jumping to conclusions. You see, I know him and he thought that you were a threat to me. I explained things and he sends his deepest apologies."

I scowled and fingered the still sore cut on my brow. "Tell him I don't accept. How am I to look presentable when I look like I came from a bar brawl? How do you know George anyway?"

Luc paused then continued, "Friend of a friend. We became close friends."

I was confused. "There seems to be too much of an age difference for you to be close friends."

Smirking, Luc started walking, forcing me to follow. "A lot of people assume that."

I shook my head and grinned. Luc glanced over at me. "So George says you could tell how many weapons he had with him. Did you really or is he lying to me?"

I grinned widely. "You have six knifes hidden under your clothes."

Mouth agape, Luc stared at me. "How did you do that?"

I smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

He scowled at me then looked at the position of the sun. "I have to go. I'm late."

He left and I continued walking. I wandered through the city for hours before heading to the market that evening. I heard a commotion ahead. A horse was rearing with an old woman on its back. She fell off and landed a few feet away with a sickening crunch. A young child ran towards her. "Mama!" She shook the woman's shoulders. "Wake up mama!"

The horse ran off and crowd blocked my view. Suddenly I saw the girl get pushed to the side. She looked around and sat against a nearby wall. I walked closer to her and heard her whisper, "Mama's fine. I'll wake up and she'll be ok. I'm sleeping."

She looked to be around ten years old. She wouldn't survive alone in the city. I looked back to the crowd surrounding the body then back to the girl. I sat down next to her; she didn't even look up from where she was staring at her lap. A single tear slid down her cheek and she looked up at me. "She's gone isn't she?" I nodded. "I'm sorry."

She threw herself into my lap and started sobbing. I held her for hours as she cried herself dry. Soon it was getting dark. I set the girl down and stood up. The girl followed me down the street. I looked down at her. "Where's your father?"

"He left two years ago."

That left me with a problem. As little as I wanted to be responsible for a child, I couldn't leave her by herself. If I figured out where she lived, I could find someone to take her. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

She led me through the worst part of the city to a small building that was falling apart. This was no place to leave a young girl. I had to take her with me. I helped her gather the little she had, and then I led her away. We were soon at Lorena's. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a warm smile for me and a worried glance for the girl hiding behind me. I quickly explained. "I was walking through the marked when I saw a woman get killed by her horse. This is her daughter; she doesn't have anyone. Her name is…" I realized I didn't know her name. "What is your name?"

"Adeline. Addie."

Lorena crouched down and looked at Addie, "How old are you?" Holding up seven fingers, Addie hid shyly behind me. "Seven? Well Addie, would you like to stay with me?" Addie shook her head frantically and grabbed my arm. "Would you like to stay with Nellie?"

Grinning widely, Addie nodded her head. "Yes." She looked up at me. "Can I?"

I looked helplessly at Lorena who simply smiled at me. I nodded. "Of course you can." I hope I don't regret this.


End file.
